


Manip: Heart of Courage

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Berena Doctor Who AU (or just Catherine as the new Doctor Who with Kate Lethbridge-Stewart).





	1. Doctor and Lethbridge-Stewart

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, I got the idea in my head and it got stuck there. Had to do something about it.
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

 


	2. The Doctor

 


End file.
